


I Can Still Feel You

by TheBlackWook



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Coast City, Colin Raye, Dancing, F/M, Fairground, Falling In Love, Major character death - Freeform, Motorbike, Older Man/Younger Woman, The Rogues - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-01
Updated: 2015-11-01
Packaged: 2018-04-29 11:21:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5125589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBlackWook/pseuds/TheBlackWook
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All had began in a bar. He was sitting alone at the counter, his eyes fixed on his glass of whiskey. She had sat next to him, not caring in the world who he was, ordering a whiskey as well. | Henry Allen and Lisa Snart meet at a bar in Central City and exchange numbers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Can Still Feel You

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone ! Back to a FlashFic with a new ship : Hart aka Henry Allen x Lisa Snart. The ship just popped up in my mind and I like it, Henry deserves to be happy really after all he's been through. Anyway this fic was written for the prompt : "Henry/Lisa - I Can Still Feel You by Colin Raye". I hope you'll like it. As always, let me know by leaving kudos and/or comments. Bye and have a good day/night :) !

_“Hey there.”_ Henry said with a smile.  
 _“Hey.”_ Lisa replied back trying to imitate his smile that she had grew to love quite a lot.

All had began in a bar. He was sitting alone at the counter, his eyes fixed on his glass of whiskey. His last night in Central City before he would go God knows where. As much as he wanted to be by Barry’s side, he knew he couldn’t. His boy had grown up well without him and now that his life was split between forensics and being The Flash, Henry couldn’t just walk into his son’s life after all this time and let him defines his life just for a man who had been absent the most of it.

She had sat next to him, not caring in the world who he was, ordering a whiskey as well. People knew about him of course and even if he was wiped out of all charges people’s minds were not that fast and nobody had wanted to sit next to him.

And yet, here she had sat. She seemed exhausted and tough at the same time. She had intrigued him and after a while they had begun to talk buying drinks to each other. The night had ended with the both of them talking about their lives, laughing and exchanging their numbers.

Coast City, that’s where he had set up his mind and moved in a small flat, hired in a clinic to work again. He lived a peaceful life and people let him be, and he was glad. And then she had called. It had been two or three weeks since their night at the bar. She apologized for not calling sooner, apparently her work with her brother had took her all of her time but she could enjoy some days off apparently and would have liked to see him again.

And so they had met again. They went for coffee and a walk along the sea, something quiet and calm that pleased Lisa, her work apparently exhausting to hell. Rain had invited itself and they had run, Henry shielding both their heads with his jacket, while laughing just like two teenagers would. They found shelter in some ballroom where people came and went, dancing or just enjoying a drink. Though Henry had protested, she had dragged him by the arm and they danced to different songs : happy ones or sad ones, fast ones or slow ones. It had been strange to feel comfortable so fast for the both of them but they felt it was so right that they did not question it. Their day had ended up by a kiss she initiated, bold and a smirk on her face, leaving Henry speechless and longing.

They had met again two days later, Henry trying to make a good impression. After the kiss he had asked himself about it. Was he ready ? Could he let go of Nora ? He thought he wouldn’t be able of it but after 15 years and a long night of thinking and pacing, he had come to the conclusion he could allow himself to love again while he would never forget Nora. He had bought her a flower, a golden rose and apparently it was her favourite colour. He had taken her in a fair that had set up on the outskirt of the city before inviting her to a fine restaurant. He felt stupid but she seemed to enjoy their shared time and it reassured him. They had gone back to his flat, where she had parked her motorbike. She had been shy all of a sudden and when she had searched for her keys, he had grabbed her by the waist and pulled her to him, kissing her fiercely. They had ended up spending a night of passion in his flat. To be with someone after all this time, for the both of them, was exhilarating.

And they began a routine. Whenever she would have days off she would come and they would spend their days enjoying each other’s presence. He would always hear the rumble of her bike in the street and she would unmistakably blush at his fond smile and his _“Hey beautiful.”_ When rain would pour hard, they would just stay in the living room, spooned on the couch, a warm blanket around them. They would go outside a lot, trying new things, going on motorbike road trips for the week end.

One day though, their bubble of bliss had been broken. He was at the clinic when he was called to check on a patient they had just brought with a gunshot wound on the shoulder. When he had entered the room and seen it was Lisa, he had been worried. And then checking on her, seeing the scars on her body and her medical record, he had asked her. How a management job could ever put her through everything that was written in her record ? She had confessed then. She was a criminal. She had lied to him. And yet, as much as he had felt betrayed he couldn’t bring himself to say something nor to stop loving her. He had grown attached to her so quickly he had only realized then he loved her. He had treated her and cared for her though he did not talk nor showed any affection. She had tried to explain and apologize, two weeks later on his doorstep, and even if it wasn’t completely forgotten, he just pulled her to him. Oh how he had missed her touch, the feeling of having her in his arms. He knew he was taking the hard path, but he was willing to take the risk. She had stayed the night and had made sure to remember every inch of his skin, every scent, every muscles.

They had resumed their relationship until she had said she was needed by The Flash. Alerted, he had asked her more and he had learned a great threat was menacing them. She had changed after she had confessed to him, she had tried to make good things, even though she was still dealing things her way. He had accompanied her, knowing full-well there was no point in trying to convince her not to go.

And here they were, Henry kneeling beside her. He did not know if the fight was still going on or not, all that mattered was her. Gunshot in the stomach, internal bleeding. They both knew, and did not talk about it, just trying to enjoy their last minutes together.

_“I love you.”_ He blurted out, stroking her cheek gently, trying hard not to cry.  
 _“Hey there.”_ She cough. _“Thought you were a tough boy.”_  
 _“It’s alright to be soft sometimes.”_ He chuckled.  
 _“Me too, Henry.”_ She looked at him in the eyes and he knew.

He squeezed his eyes tight shut, trying to stop the tears that wanted to come out of his eyes. The others had apparently gathered around them but left them some space, even her brother who was usually protective stayed away from them.

Henry Allen kissed Lisa Snart one last time before she drew her last breath, finally letting some tears rolling down his cheeks.


End file.
